One of extension functions for a digital broadcast service is a data broadcast in which digital data is transmitted by a broadcast wave and various information such as a weather forecast, news, recommended programs, and the like are displayed. A large number of television receiver capable of receiving data broadcast are commercially available, and many techniques relating to receiving data broadcast including the following Patent Document 1 have also been published.